ubstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Violeta
Violeta is the main Antagonist. She is the queen of Lyutora . Biography During the war to the east Violeta was 14 in 573 when the war in the east begun. She soon convinced her father to back up their sisternation Helutora and join the war. In 582 Princess Violeta (age 23) along with her brother prince Willyen and their father stromed Queen Elynedra's coronasation cermony in order to get to the king and queen of Heletum, who where honorary guests at the coronasation. At that fateful day King Euran of Heletum and his family where all killed, and so was Violetas brother. The storming of Elynedras coronasation, and murdurer of King Euran and his descendants, meant the beginning of the end of the war. The third of the three sowrds was taken by Violetas father down south in order to keep it away from their enemies. It was locked away inside an old crypt that was cursed by the king of Lyutora to kill anyone that enetered with the intention of taking the sword away from there. In order to make this extremly powerfull curse Violetas father gave his own life, something he never told Violeta about in advance and therefor she was very upset to hear about her fathers sacrefise. The fact that he left her all alone in order to protect the unbreakable blade from falling to the wrong hands made Violeta extremly keen of keeping it soo. That is why she sent guards to the crypt despite the fact it was already being proteted by the curse. After the war to the east A few years after the east war had ended Queen Elynedra of Lyetum went against the Cyrelisian Orders agreement and crowned a new king and queen of Heletum. This was ofcourse secret and few people knew about it because the new monarchs had made an agreement with Elynedra to make it seem as if she was still in charge of Heletum. Shortly after this however queen Violeta was informed that her guards on the south crypt had all died under mysterious circumstances involving magic. It soon turned out that the curse Violetas father once gave his life to put upon the crypt had been reversed. Now killing anyone who entered with the intention of keeping the sword there. Since that was the intentions of the guards they had been killed by the curse. The one responsible for this was Hydromeda, a heletian mage who had been living in Haav during the war and returned to Heletum when the war was over. Somehow she had become the lordmage of Heletum and reversing the curse was done by the orders of Xiia and Edroc. Soon enough Hydromeda was taken prisoner by Lyutoran soldiers and brought to South Sasa where Violeta impatiently waitied. Hydromeda refused to help Queen violeta and after an aptemt to escape Hydromeda was killed by violeta herself, who out of pure frustration couldnt take waiting for Hydromeda to help her. As Hydromeda was dead no one could reverse the curse back to its original form. Violeta had to stop anyone who would try to take it away from there and thats why she sent her second cousin courtmage Tanith to take care of them. Tanith was sent to stop Xiia and Edroc and it resulted in their death. Taniths story is not known in detail, for she does not want to talk about it, upon returning to her queen Tanith gave Violeta an Itrinestan Coin and asked her not to send Tanith on any more assasination missions. To this day Tanith has not let anyone know about the boy whos life she had spared on her mission. Violeta kept the reversed curse a secret, only a handfull of people in the whole world knew about it. But the cyrelisian order has ears everywhere and the secret was soon exposed to Waladius in 587 who punished Violeta by informing Valmeran rulers about the reversed curse, whereupon they sent Athon on his mission. Personality Violeta has, just like Elexia, a controllive personalety. She has been described as a controllfreak and likened to Waladius. Violeta is a very passionate individual and she is obsessed with the idea not to let her father and brothers death be in vain, but she is also emotionally instable and is kept in balance by her husband Myron. Etymology. Originally Violeta has a latin origin and comes from the flower Violet meaning purple, Vathena comes from the greek godess Athena and Veila is of unkown origin. In this universe however Violeta refers to the colour violet, Vathena means "gracefull power" and Veila is a national flower of the kingdom of Lyutora. Relationships * Trivia * Appearence and art Violeta is tall, has long curly brown hair and yellowish brown eyes. Violetacharactersheetpsd.png|Simple Character Sheet for Violeta Vathena Veila Violeta (kopia).png|Earliest digital potrait made of Violeta Img015.jpg|Sketch of Violeta in her castle. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mages